See What Develops (Crossover Version)
Starring roles *Mario *Chuck Featuring roles *Patrick *Gumball *Marge Simpson *Stella *Eeyore *Donald Duck *Luigi *Matilda *Dave *Ferb *Twilight Sparkle Appearances *Phineas *SpongeBob SquarePants *Red *The Blues Plot Patrick drives hazardly through town in his news van, causing stacks of newspapers to fly out the back. He enters the office building for The Daily Acorn and walks up to Mario in his alter ego, a news reporter with a hat and thick glasses. Patrick holds up a paper and asks him where the photo for the lead story is, but Mario shrugs his shoulders. Patrick looks around the office for a photographer to accompany Mario. Phineas heads out down the elevator, Chuck unknowingly replaces a full bottle of water in the water cooler with a near-empty one, and Gumball looks through the lens on his camera with great interest. Finding his man, Patrick sends Chuck and a skeptical Mario out to get the scoop. Mario and Chuck arrive at the grand opening of a supermarket, where Donald Duck hangs a banner and Ferb makes balloon hats for Stella and Eeyore and a balloon sword for Marge. Chuck tries to take a photo of this, but he ends up photographing himself. Inside the store, Chuck uses a flashbulb to take a photo of Dave, Luigi, and Matilda, who work as clerks. The smoke from the flashbulb sets off the sprinkler system, which shorts out the automatic doors. Outside, Chuck drops a flashbulb and, upon picking it up, accidentally gets behind a gumball machine, turns the crank, and releases gumballs. Dave sees this and tries to run outside, but he slams into the malfunctioned automatic doors, whimpering in sadness at his lost treat. Meanwhile, Ferb, on his unicycle, rides over the gumballs and begins losing his balance. As the gumballs fly out from under his wheel, gunshot sounds are produced, getting Mario's attention. He runs to a phone booth to change out of his street clothes, but Eeyore is inside making a call. Ferb makes it safely off the gumballs, but Chuck takes his photo, temporarily blinding him from the flash. This causes him to crash into Donald Duck's ladder, knocking off both Donald Duck and his tools. Donald Duck manages to use his bill to grab onto the wire of the sign he hung up, while Ferb has to start juggling some of Donald Duck's sharp tools. Mario sees a second phone booth and gets in to change, but he has to stop when he notices Blue Jay staring in at him. Mario sheepishly waves back at Blue Jay, waiting for him to turn away. Ferb ends up riding into an instant photo booth, where, through the four pictures that come out, we see that part of Ferb's face was sliced off by Donald Duck's tools. The shaved piece of skin is in the shape of a roll of film and Chuck, who dropped his film, accidentally picks it up and places it in his camera. Mario sees the top part of Donald Duck's bill looks like it will break off, so he runs to the instant photo booth to change. He sees Ferb's cut and mutilated body, so he instead runs into a nearby alley. As he begins undressing, Chuck takes Mario's photo and walks back towards the parking lot. Mario is torn between whether to help Donald Duck or to stop Chuck. He eventually rushes to Donald Duck's aid when the top part of his bill breaks off and he hurtles toward the ground. Unfortunately, Mario isn't fast enough and Donald Duck splatters on the pavement. Mario sees a car pulling out of the parking lot and, assuming Chuck is driving, rushes over to tear the top half of the car off. He sees, however, that Twilight Sparkle is actually the one driving and he ended up tearing her in half at the waist with her intestines connecting both halves of her body. He replaces the top of the car and welds the car back together, but Twilight Sparkle ends up crashing. Mario looks over and sees the silhouette of a figure that looks like Chuck approaching a photo development booth. He flies over and punches the figure, only to find that it is Stella, her balloon hat resembling Chuck's photographer's cap and a stick of French bread resembling Chuck's white cane. Spongebob, the clerk in the booth, glares angrily at a sheepish Mario. Mario sees Chuck walking back to The Daily Acorn building and rushes off to stop him. The supersonic speed resulted from his dash tears the skin off Stella's body and disintegrates Spongebob's body in the backlash. He dashes past the supermarket, where Matilda, Luigi, and Dave have drowned in the rising water, shattering the glass windows. Chuck begins taking random photos, including several of Mario which blinds him from the flash, causing him to run into a building which quickly collapses. Mario sees that Chuck has entered The Daily Acorn building, so he quickly runs up to the office, once more dressed as his alter ego. He finds that he's too late as Chuck gives Patrick his camera, but luckily Patrick only finds the scrap of Ferb's flesh inside. Mario breathes a sigh of relief, but he accidentally freezes Phineas with his ice ball that he accidentally shot. He tries reheating Phineas with his fireball, but this only causes Phineas to break into numerous ice cubes. Later, in the darkroom, Patrick develops Chuck's photos, only to find that they are all poorly shot. He picks up Ferb's flesh and decided to develop it. Just as the picture of Mario's identity is about to be revealed, Chuck opens the door to the room, letting in light and overexposing the film. Moral "A picture is worth a thousand words!" Deaths # Ferb is cut to pieces when he runs into a photo booth while juggling sharp objects. # Donald Duck falls from a great height to the pavement, where he splatters. # Twilight Sparkle is torn in half and then crashes her car. (although Mario managed to weld the car back together, therefore probably reconnecting Twilight Sparkle's body, so she probably survived her injuries). # Stella's skin, flesh, and organs disintegrate when Mario dashes away at supersonic speed. # Spongebob is disintegrated/vaporized by the backlash of Mario's sonic boom. # Matilda, Luigi and Dave drown when the supermarket's automatic doors break down, causing water from the sprinklers to flood the store. # Mario possibly kills some Generic Tree Friends if they were in the building he crashed into after Chuck temporarily blinded him with camera flashes. # Phineas is killed when he is frozen by Mario's ice ball and broken into ice cubes by his fireball. Injuries # Dave slams his face on the supermarket's malfunctioning sliding doors in an attempt to reach for the gumballs outside. # Mario hits his body on a phone booth's door because Eeyore was inside. # Chuck flashes his camera at Ferb, making Ferb disoriented. # Donald Duck's upper bill rips off after he uses his bill to hold onto a rope to prevent himself from falling. # Mario unknowingly rips Twilight Sparkle in half at the waistline inside her car. # Mario attacks Stella after he mistakes her for Chuck. # Chuck flashes his camera at Mario, making Mario disoriented. # Mario accidentally runs into a building, making him dizzy. # Mario accidentally freezes Phineas with his ice ball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes